Cheer Up, Princess
by MusicalVideoGameNerd123
Summary: After being resurrected, Kitana feels awful about the things that Quan Chi had made her and the other former warrior revenants do. Liu Kang steps in the cheer her up. Contains ticklish!Kitana


_**MusicalVideoGameNerd123: Let's see how Liu Kang and Kitana are after they have been revived and converted back to normal. Enjoy! Me and Superdragonfist999 worked together on this RP, which is converted to this.**_

 _ **Warning: Contains tickles, fluff, and a newly-built relationship.**_

 _ **Liu KangXKitana forever! :D :3**_

* * *

It has been a while since the revenant warriors were revived and turned back to normal, but Kitana felt wrong about the things Quan Chi has forced her and her friends to do while they were his slaves.

Her hair is now down to below her shoulder blades while wearing a black tank top with blue wristbands and leg warmers, a blue headband, black yoga pants, and black tennis shoes. After being glomped by Mileena because she missed her dearly, she told her she wishes to be alone.

She was now sitting on a patch of grass in front of a pond on a crystal-clear night, sighing to herself.

"Princess, how are you holding up?" Liu Kang asked in a concerned tone, wearing his normal Shaolin outfit that the monks gave him upon his return.

"Well, Mileena was certainly happy to see me," Kitana replied, looking into the pond with an unhappy expression. "Though, I'm not happy about the things Quan Chi had made us do."

"I can tell you don't seem like your usual self anymore," Liu Kang commented, sitting down next to her.

"I don't, Liu Kang, I just don't," Kitana replied, sighing as she shook her head.

"Is there any way I can help you?" Liu asked, putting an arm around her shoulders and gently stroking the side of her face.

"I appreciate your help, but I cannot think of anything at the moment," Kitana replied mournfully, looking down at her feet.

"Come on, Kitana, the worst is behind us. Cheer up, please," Liu Kang consoled, lightly tickling her side with his fingers.

 _"Ah!_ Lihihihihiu Kahahahahang! Stahahahahahahap!" Kitana giggled, squirming around as she batted at his hands with her own.

"What's wrong, princess? Are you ticklish?" Liu Kang teased, tickling faster, which caused the Edenian princess to start laughing as her skin was rather sensitive, especially when the skin gets tickled at a faster pace.

"LIHIHIHIHIHIU KAHAHAHAHAHAHANG! PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE!" Kitana pleaded, trying to grab his hands.

"Can you not take a little tickling?" Liu teased, tickling faster.

"PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE STAHAHAHAHAHAP!" Kitana pleaded, falling on her back as she squirmed around in an effort to avoid Liu Kang's tickling fingers, but the Shaolin sat upon her legs and started to tickle her tummy, which is her worst spot. She tried to slap his hands as she squirmed and bucked. "DEHEHEHEHEHEAR GAHAHAHAHAHAHADS, NOHOHOHOHOHO! NAHAHAHAHAHAHAT THEHEHEHEHEHEHERE!"

"Does someone have a very ticklish belly?" Liu teased, tickling faster all over her belly.

"LIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIU KAHAHAHAHAHAHANG, I MEHEHEHEHEHEHEAN IHHIHIHIHIT! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!" Kitana laughed, still trying to grab his hands in an effort to ward off his attack.

"What will you do if I stop?" Liu Kang asked, continuing to tickle all over her belly.

"I... I DOHOHOHOHOHOHON'T KNOHOHOHOHOHOHOW!"

"Then I guess I'm not stopping," Liu teased, tickling faster.

"NAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kitana protested, her shirt ridden up from bucking and squirming, exposing her navel.

"Let's get your belly button," Liu teased, tickling her navel with his index finger, scratching at the sensitive inner walls and poking the small knot deep within.

"NAAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO, LIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIU, DOHOHOHOHOHOHOHON'T!" Kitana shrieked, trying to grab Liu's hands, writhing around.

"I'll stop when you say that you are feeling better."

"I FEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEL BEHEHEHEHEHE-" Kitana laughed, not being able to finish the sentence that time. Her whole stomach was now exposed, due to the writhing that caused the shirt to ride up.

Liu Kang decided to stop, pulling his finger out and ceasing the tickling, allowing her to catch her breath.

"Finally," Kitana panted, looking up at Liu with mirthful tear-filled eyes

"Are you okay?" Liu asked, gently stroking his hand on her left shoulder.

"I am now."

"Did you like the tickling?"

"No! It was awful!"

"You liked it. Don't lie."

"I'm not lying, Liu Kang!"

"I think you are."

"I'm not!"

Liu poked her side, smiling at the squeal that passed the princess's lips. "Such a ticklish little princess."

"Oh, shush!" Kitana snapped, blushing slightly.

"You know it is true," Liu giggled, tickling her sides again.

"Ahahahahahaha! Hehehehehehey!" Kitana giggled, squirming and trying to bat at his hands.

"Kitchy kitchy koo!" He teased, still tickling her sides with a smile.

"Lihihihihihihu Kahahahahahahang! Plehehehehehease!" Kitana pleaded, still trying to fight his hands off, but sadly failing in the process.

"Please more?" Liu teased, tickling faster.

"Thahahahahahahahat ihihihihihihis nohohohohot whahahahahat I meheheheheant!" Kitana protested through her laughter, twisting around in an effort to escape.

"Then what _did_ you mean?" Liu asked teasingly, scribbling his fingers all over her sides.

"Staaahahahahahahahahop!" Kitana pleaded, still trying to fight off his hands.

"Why should I?"

"Behehehehehecahahahause ihihihihit tihihihickles!"

"Don't you like being tickled?

"Nohohohohohohohohoho!"

"Why not?"

"Ihihihihihihit feeheheheheheheels weheheheheheird!" Kitana giggled, still trying to bat at Liu Kang's hands.

"But it is supposed to cheer you up."

"I knohohohohohohohow!"

"Are you feeling happier?" Liu asked.

"Yehehehehehehes! Plehehehehehease stahahahahap!" Kitana pleaded, still batting at Liu's hands.

"Alright, fine. I will," Liu replied, stopping again.

"Thank you," Kitana commented, smiling at him graciously.

"You are welcome," Liu replied, smiling back.

"Liu Kang?"

"Yes, Kitana?"

"Could you get off of me, please?" Kitana asked bashfully, slightly blushing.

Liu Kang nodded and released her, only to have her arms around his neck for a warm embrace.

Kitana smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and embraced him warmly.

"Thank you for cheering me up," she whispered into his ear.

Liu Kang smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, whispering, "Always, my princess."

"And by the way..." Kitana leaned in to kiss Liu's cheek. Not a kiss of death, but a normal kiss. "I have been meaning to tell you this for quite a while, but... I've had a crush on you for some time now."

"Haha! Really, now? I didn't notice," Liu teased, kissing her cheek in return.

"You knew?" Kitana asked, an eyebrow furrowed, still smiling.

"Yes, I knew," The Shaolin replied, smiling back as he stroked her beautiful black locks.

The Edenian princess leaned forward and kissed his lips passionately, causing Liu to smile into it and kiss her back with just as much passion. They wrapped their arms a bit tighter as pulled each other closer to further deepen the kiss. There was nothing that could ruin this romantic, blissful moment, nothing.

Though, the Tarkatan half-breed twin sister of Kitana was just taking a stroll, but she stopped and looked at the scene that occurred just about a foot away from her.

"Ugh! Get a room, you two!" She hollered, alarming her sister and the Shaolin.

Kitana's lips pulled away from Liu's as she looked back at her sister, blushing. "M-Mileena!?"

"Mileena, what are you doing here!?" Liu Kang asked in alarm, wide-eyed as he also blushed.

"I was just taking a stroll, but I had to stop because you two were sucking face," Mileena replied teasingly, laughing as she clutched her stomach.

"You didn't have to ruin the moment, though," Liu commented, looking downward to hide his flushed face.

"I had to! Your reactions were too priceless not to!" Mileena cackled, wiping a tear from one of her beautiful yellow eyes.

"Why, you..." Liu growled, trying to stand, but Kitana had caught his shoulder.

"You know, Liu Kang, Mileena deserves to be punished for ruining our moment. And I think I know how," Kitana informed. She began to whisper about it into Liu's ear. About how ticklish Mileena is and about her worst spot.

"Oohhhh, that's a pretty good idea," Liu chuckled, smirking as he folded his arms.

"Thank you," Kitana replied, looking at Mileena with a playful, evil smirk. "Oh, Mileenaaaaa..."

This made the younger Kahnum's blood freeze among hearing the teasing tone of Kitana's tone. She then turned to Liu Kang, who also gave her the same look as the two stood up and slowly made their way towards her with their hands behind their backs.

"We just want to talk, Mileena, that's all," He assured in a teasingly evil tone.

As they got closer, they raised their hands and wiggled their fingers at her, which caused her to back away. She let out a high-pitched shriek as she turned her back on them and sprinted as if her life depended on it.

"After her!" Kitana commanded, taking off after her sister.

"Without delay, your highness!" Liu Kang replied, bowing briefly before running alongside her.

 _ **To be continued...**_


End file.
